Field Of The Invention
The system of the present invention relates to multi-duct conduit systems. More particularly, the apparatus of the present invention relates to an assemblage for more readily introducing inner duct into the main coupling body when interconnecting ducts within a multi-duct conduit system. The improved system would operate in a coupling arrangement when sealingly coupling adjacent conduit sections end-to-end to form the continuing underground conduit system.